¿Quién rompió el caldero de Snape?
by Natty Weasley
Summary: Snape está furioso; alguien rompió su caldero preferido. Al momento de hallar un culpable, Severus sabe bien hacia donde apuntar, aunque esta vez, no sólo el trío de oro está bajo sospecha. Un enigma que sólo Dumbledore podrá resolver...¿O te crees mejor?


**¿Cómo les va? (mejor dicho, "cómo te va Bita" porque vos sola vas a entrar a leer esto xD) Bue, esto es un One shot viejo, tranqui, inocente y que pretende ser gracioso. No tiene sexo, ni romance, ni guerras ni nada eso, lo más "fuerte" que pueden leer es la ira de Snape xD así que, puede resultarte una perdida de tiempo... aunque espero que no te resulte aburrido :B Si lo tuyo es lo hot, date una vuelta por "En el bosque" (?), ahí hay acción de sobra. O, mejor aún, anda a leer a Riswe. Es más, después de terminar de colgar esto, me voy a leerla yo :P**

**Para vos Bita. Acá lo tenes. Y no jodas más. Natty Weasley ya no está (?)  
><strong>

**¿Quién rompió el caldero de Snape? **

Corría el sexto año de estudio para el trío mágico y, por razones de salud, el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras había tenido que reemplazar al actual profesor de pociones. La clase había terminado y de la peor manera… El caldero preferido de Snape había pasado de estar en el escritorio del aula al suelo y él sabía muy bien que el culpable no sería otro que alguno de esos tres irresponsables amigos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados en el despacho de Dumbledore con la mirada hacia el suelo mientras el profesor Severus Snape se paseaba por el cuarto del director protestando enérgicamente y exigiendo a viva voz que se investigara el asunto y se expulsara al culpable. Dumbledore observaba impasible el ir y venir del profesor y escuchaba atentamente sus quejas, mirando cada tanto a los tres amigos que no habían levantado la cabeza en ningún momento desde que Snape los había obligado a sentarse. El anciano profesor notó que Severus no iba a calmarse hasta hallar al culpable por lo que decidió intervenir y proponer una solución:

—Severus… No podemos expulsar a un alumno por un delito del que no tienes prueba alguna –habló con determinación pero en un tono apacible, intentando razonar con él.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre si con alivio, pero ante la mirada amenazadora del profesor Snape, volvieron a bajar la cabeza.

—Bien… Entonces propongo utilizar el "método" para sacarles la confesión –contestó, levantando una ceja, desafiante.

—Severus… Sabes muy bien que está prohibido utilizar _Veritaserum_ para interrogar a los alumnos –sostuvo, siguiendo con su tono calmado –, tendremos que valernos de nuestra propia capacidad para descubrir al culpable.

—Muy bien… Pero cuando el culpable sea hallado será expulsado ¿no? –soltó con enojo y Dumbledore entendió que aquello era más una amenaza que un pedido.

—No creo que sea para tanto…

—¡¿No cree que sea para tanto? ¡Ese caldero llevaba en nuestro colegio casi mil años! –espetó, golpeando con el puño en el respaldo de la silla frente al escritorio.

—Está bien Severus –determinó cansinamente –. Si crees que el culpable debe ser expulsado lo será… Pero primero debemos averiguar quien fue y no tomaremos ninguna decisión hasta no estar completamente seguros de ello.

—¿Y cómo pretende hacer eso? –preguntó, intentando mantener la calma.

—De la única manera posible –contestó, mirando a los tres amigos –. Los interrogaremos uno por uno.

—Bien… —dirigiéndose a los chicos —¡Potter siéntate aquí! Ustedes dos, ¡afuera! –indicó, con un brusco movimiento de su mano.

Los tres chicos se miraron con miedo y luego se separaron. Harry se sentó en la silla frente al director mientras Hermione y Ron salían del despacho.

—Hola Harry, ¿Qué tal tu día? –preguntó el anciano profesor con amabilidad, mirándolo sobre sus anteojos con forma de medialuna.

—¡Esto no es una conversación amigable, es la investigación de un delito! –protestó Snape.

—Sólo lo estaba saludando Severus, tranquilízate… No veo la necesidad de tratarlo como si fuera un criminal…

—¡Pero si lo es!

—Eso aún no lo sabemos, ¿no? Ahora por favor… Cálmate y déjame hablar a mí.

Snape resopló enojado y se apoyó contra una columna cruzándose de brazos y observando a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien Harry… Cuéntame que pasó cuando terminó la clase de pociones.

Harry miró furtivamente al profesor Snape y luego al director. Tomó aire y empezó con su relato:

—Antes de terminar la clase, el profesor Snape nos pidió que dejáramos nuestro trabajo sobre el escritorio y salió del aula. Ron, Hermione y yo fuimos a entregar la botella con la poción y Draco se acercó a nosotros dispuesto a molestarnos, como siempre. Hermione fue la primera que dejó el trabajo sobre el escritorio y por el enojo que le estaba causando Malfoy, apoyó la botella de una manera un tanto brusca y le pegó al caldero sin querer, moviéndolo un poco. Parecía que iba a caerse pero con una gran habilidad y rapidez, detuvo el movimiento del caldero y éste no se cayó. Y en ese momento, Draco dijo con sorna que si se le hubiera caído seguramente la hubieran expulsado y comentó que era una pena que no hubiese pasado ya que hubiera sido genial haberse liberado de "esa sangre sucia" –dijo esto último con una mueca de repudio —. Luego los tres salimos y cuando bajábamos por la escalera, escuchamos lo que pareció una explosión, por lo que volvimos corriendo hacia el aula para ver que había sucedido. Vimos que el caldero estaba roto en el suelo y ahí apareció el profesor culpándonos por haberlo tirado.

—¿Había alguien más en el aula? –dijo con amabilidad.

—No…

—¿Y tú que crees? –preguntó, observándolo detenidamente.

—Que Malfoy lo hizo para que expulsen a Hermione.

Snape iba a protestar pero Dumbledore lo frenó levantando una mano.

—En ese caso, hay un cuarto sospechoso… Deberíamos llamarlo también, ¿no crees Severus? –comentó, girándose hacia el enfurecido profesor.

—¡Potter miente! –protestó.

—Todos somos inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contario, ¿no? –opinó y Snape bufó con fastidio –. Gracias Harry, puedes retirarte por ahora. Cuando salgas, llama a la señorita Granger y entrégale esta nota al señor Malfoy –dijo, entregándole un papel que escribió mientras hablaba.

Harry se levantó y salió presuroso mientras Hermione entraba y se acercaba a la silla frente al escritorio del director.

—Bien señorita Granger… Cuéntenos por favor que sucedió al finalizar la clase de pociones.

—Bueno… El profesor Snape nos pidió que dejáramos sobre su escritorio el trabajo hecho en clase y cuando lo hicimos, moví el caldero un poco ya que había apoyado la botella con un movimiento un tanto rápido porque quería salir de allí lo antes posible.

—¿Por qué querías salir de allí lo antes posible? –preguntó con interés.

—Porque tenía mucho para estudiar –se excusó, mirando sus manos.

—Bien… Continúa por favor.

—Cuando estábamos bajando las escaleras, escuchamos un fuerte ruido y volvimos sobre nuestros pasos, para ver que había acontecido… Noté que Lavender Brown salía corriendo del aula de posiciones y al entrar vimos que el caldero estaba quebrado en el suelo.

—¿Crees que la señorita Brown tuvo algo que ver con el incidente? –preguntó observándola con detenimiento.

—No lo se… Sólo digo que me pareció un tanto sospechosa su actitud –aseguró la castaña.

—En ese caso… Hay un quinto sospechoso –razonó Dumbledore mirando a Snape que en ese momento ponía los ojos en blanco y volvía a resoplar enojado.

—Puede retirarse señorita Granger –dispuso con tranquilidad –y cuando salga por favor, haga entrar al señor Weasley y luego busque y déle esto a la señorita Brown –finalizó, entregándole una nota recién escrita.

Hermione salió del despacho y al atravesar la puerta se cruzó con el pelirrojo que entraba al despacho y cruzaron la mirada furtivamente. Luego Ron se acercó a la silla que le señalaba el director y tomó asiento.

—Bueno Weasley, comienza con tu excusa preparada de una vez –soltó Snape malhumorado.

—Déjame a mí por favor Severus –intercedió con voz cansina el director y luego se dirigió al pelirrojo –Por favor, cuéntame lo que pasó al finalizar la clase de pociones.

—Bueno… —Ron carraspeó y empezó con su relato –. Al terminar la clase, nos acercamos al escritorio del profesor para entregar los recipientes con la poción preparada en clase. Malfoy empezó a molestar a Hermione y comenzamos una discusión por la que ella se puso nerviosa y en un movimiento involuntario movió un poco el caldero. Creíamos que iba a caerse pero por suerte Hermione lo evitó con gran eficiencia –al decirlo, no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo, algo que hizo iluminar la mirada del director –, luego nos fuimos y cuando bajábamos las escaleras escuchamos un ruido ensordecedor por lo que volvimos rápidamente al aula. Cuando entramos, vimos el caldero destruido en el suelo y el profesor nos regañó por lo sucedido, aunque intentamos explicarle que nosotros no habíamos sido. Mientras el profesor nos gritaba, miré hacia un costado y vi a Cormac McLaren riendo en un rincón del aula. Debo decir que me pareció bastante sospechoso…

—¿Crees que el señor McLaren tuvo algo que ver? –preguntó el director, observando luego a Snape que empezaba a ponerse morado por la bronca.

—Si… Él no tenía nada que hacer allí porque no era su clase… Me pareció muy raro que estuviera justo en ese momento en el aula.

—Bueno… Ha aparecido el… ¿sexto sería ya Severus? –preguntó con voz cansada al enojado profesor.

—Así parece –contestó el profesor entre dientes.

—Bien señor Weasley, eso es todo… —dijo, mientras escribía una nueva nota –. Retírese por favor y cuando salga, haga entrar al señor Malfoy… Y después por favor, entregue esta nota al señor McLaren.

Ron atravesó la puerta de salida y en ese momento ingresaba Draco que, al encontrarse con el pelirrojo, lo chocó disimuladamente con el hombro. Luego se sentó en la silla frente al director con gesto de fastidio y miró por encima de su hombro al profesor Snape que se encontraba en ese momento mirándose los pies con gesto ensombrecido y los labios fruncidos.

—Bien señor Malfoy… Por favor, cuénteme lo que pasó cuando terminó la clase de pociones.

Draco se acomodó en su silla e hizo un gesto pensativo para luego empezar con su relato:

—A ver… El profesor Snape nos pidió que entregáramos la poción realizada en clase y la dejáramos en su escritorio. Cuando lo hicimos, ese Weasley –dijo, con gesto de repugnancia –comenzó a fastidiarme aunque yo no le había dicho nada. Granger casi tira el caldero y no sería nada raro que después haya entrado nuevamente y lo hiciera de nuevo aunque… Algo muy sospechoso ocurrió en ese momento.

—¿Qué fue lo sospechoso? –preguntó el director intrigado.

—Que mientras yo salía del aula, la chica Weasley entraba. No tenía nada que hacer allí ¿no? Chocamos sin querer cuando nos cruzamos y ella me insultó y me dijo que "ojala me expulsaran del colegio así se libraban de la escoria" –soltó, haciendo un gesto de alarma mientas hablaba y luego se inclinó hacia el escritorio y agregó en un susurro –creo que lo hizo para inculparme ya que nadie sospecharía de ella porque no estaba en la clase –finalizó con una ceja levantada.

—Así que la señorita Weasley eh… Eso nos dice que hay…

—Una séptima sospechosa, si –interrumpió el profesor empezando a golpear el suelo con el pie, impaciente –. Esto se está alargando demasiado y no veo que estemos cerca de encontrar al culpable señor director –protestó con aumentado enojo –; hay que encontrar una solución diferente porque si continuamos así, en unas horas tendremos a todo el alumnado detrás de esa puerta y no habremos hallado al culpable.

—Bien… Señor Malfoy, por favor salga y entréguele esto a la señorita Weasley –dijo, entregándole una nueva nota –; una vez que la localice, por favor vuelva y… haga entrar a todos los alumnos que están esperando afuera.

Draco salió y en ese momento entraba la profesora Mcgonagall.

—Albus, ¿Se puede saber que sucede? –preguntó alarmada la profesora –. La mitad de mis alumnos están afuera de tu despacho y yo así no puedo continuar con la clase.

—Lo siento Minerva… Verás, alguien rompió el caldero del profesor Snape e intentamos hallar al culpable.

—Haberlo dicho antes… ya regreso –dijo, y salió presurosa del despacho.

En ese momento todos los alumnos que estaban aguardando afuera del despacho entraron y se fueron acercando al escritorio del director, que los observaba a todos por encima de sus anteojos con forma de medialuna, como estudiándolos. Algunos discutían por lo bajo, otros simplemente miraban nerviosos el suelo. Dumbledore hizo aparecer algunas sillas y los invitó a todos a tomar asiento, ante el grito de "silencio" del profesor Snape.

—Bien… Alguien rompió el caldero del profesor Snape y llegó el momento de que el culpable se haga conocer… Al menos que quieran quedarse toda la noche aquí –dijo el director, empezando a perder la paciencia. Al instante, todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar atropelladamente, discutiendo entre sí, culpándose unos a otros y haciendo un barullo casi incomprensible.

—¡Tú lo tiraste cuando salimos para inculpar a Hermione! –le dijo Harry a Malfoy.

—¡Lo rompiste para que me expulsen y me saquen del equipo así ocupabas mi lugar, ¿verdad? –acusaba Ron a Cormac

—¡Lo hiciste para sacarme del medio ¿no? ¡No me soportas! –recriminaba Hermione a Lavender

—¡Fuiste tu estúpida traidora a la sangre, admítelo! Quieres salirte con la tuya pero no lo lograrás –amenazaba Draco a Ginny.

—¡Oh vamos! Seguro se resbaló y no lo atajaste porque eres malísimo haciéndolo –le espetó Cormac al pelirrojo.

—¡¿No lo habrás hecho tú para intentar hacerme quedar mal con Won—Won? –la retó Lavender con burla –pero no lo lograrás.

—¡YA BASTA! –los calló Snape.

—Seguro fue esa idiota de Cho – dijo Ginny en un susurro aunque fue escuchada ya que todos se voltearon a mirarla. Antes de que el profesor volviera a protestar, la profesora Mcgonagall ingresaba nuevamente en el despacho del director sonriente y con algo brillante en una mano.

—Ya esta Albus, aquí tengo la solución –exclamó triunfante la profesora, mostrándole el objeto que tenía en la mano.

—¿Un giratiempo? –preguntó sorprendido Harry –. Pensé que los habíamos destruido todos en el ministerio…

—Este no estaba en el ministerio –acotó sonriente.

—Muy bien… Harry, préstame tu capa por favor –Harry la sacó de su mochila y se la tendió —. Severus vayamos a ver que sucedió realmente –dijo, mientras pasaba la cadena del giratiempo sobre su cabeza y la del profesor –. Minerva, acompáñanos –finalizó, invitándola a pasar la cadena sobre su cabeza también. Le dio tres vueltas al objeto y desaparecieron del despacho para aparecer nuevamente en él cinco horas antes, cuando finalizaba la clase de pociones.

Fueron hacia el aula; Dumbledore se había hecho invisible y los profesores se escondieron bajo la capa de Harry, teniendo que agacharse un poco para que no se les notaran los pies. Vieron que el profesor Snape finalizaba la clase y les decía a sus alumnos que dejaran sus pociones sobre el escritorio y después de decir eso, salió del aula con prisa. Harry, Hermione y Ron se acercaron a dejar sus trabajos con Malfoy tras ellos, burlándose y hablándoles con desprecio. Harry y Ron le contestaron y empezaron una discusión y Hermione, notablemente alterada por ello, movió el caldero con su mano al apoyar bruscamente su poción sobre la mesa, pero –como habían dicho sus amigos –logró sujetarlo a tiempo, logrando evitar su caída.

—Has tenido suerte… Si se hubiera caído, seguramente el profesor Snape te hubiera hecho expulsar –habló el rubio, con suficiencia en su voz –; aunque, a decir verdad… Es una verdadera pena que no lo hayas tirado… Hubiera sido genial liberarnos de la sangre sucia –comentó con desprecio, girándose hacia Zabini.

Harry y Ron iban a defenderla pero Hermione los tomó por el brazo para que lo dejaran y poder irse del aula de una vez. Cuando atravesaron la puerta, Draco se dispuso a salir y cuando llegó a la salida chocó con Ginny que iba entrando en el aula.

—¡Mira por donde caminas imbécil! –protestó la pelirroja enojada.

—¡Cállate asquerosa traidora a la sangre! Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Idiota… ¡Ojala te expulsaran de aquí para liberarnos de la escoria de una vez! –masculló con ira.

Luego de ello, vieron que se acercaba a algunos alumnos preguntando por Harry y, al recibir por respuesta que acababa de abandonar el aula, salió presurosa de allí. El aula empezó a vaciarse poco a poco hasta que quedó vacía. El director y los dos profesores que veían toda la escena escondidos, supieron que había llegado por fin el momento de la verdad, en la que sabrían de una buena vez quién había roto el caldero. De pronto, apareció en el aula el profesor Snape. Se acercó a su escritorio y vio los trabajos de sus alumnos sobre el escritorio pero lo que aconteció a continuación, ninguno lo esperaba… Snape hizo un movimiento de varita para hacer levitar los recipientes y que se guardasen solos en un armario, para después examinarlos. Una vez hecho el conjuro, abandonó nuevamente el aula, mientras las pociones comenzaban a subir. Pero debió haber hecho algo mal ya que algunos de esos recipientes no se elevaron lo suficiente y golpearon fuertemente al caldero, haciéndolo caer del escritorio para hacerse trizas contra el suelo. Por el fuerte ruido que causó, algunos estudiantes entraron al aula a ver que había pasado, entre ellos Lavender Brown que, al ver lo acontecido, se asustó y salió corriendo del aula. A los pocos segundos entraban en el cuarto Harry, Ron y Hermione; ésta tardó un poco más en ingresar ya que se había quedado mirando con un gesto de desconfianza a Lavender salir corriendo de allí. Cormac también había escuchado la explosión por lo que se había acercado al aula y apoyado contra la pared cruzado de brazos, rompiendo luego a reír en silencio cuando Snape notó el desastre y comenzó a regañar al trío que no paraba de intentar defenderse ante las acusaciones del profesor.

Dumbledore se acercó a los dos profesores que estaban bajo la capa invisible y, diciéndoles que ya habían visto suficiente, pasó la cadena alrededor de sus cuellos y volvieron al presente, a aquel despacho donde los aguardaban todos los alumnos que habían sido erróneamente sospechosos de dicho incidente. Al llegar, todos se levantaron sobresaltados de sus asientos y se sorprendieron cuando el director les dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro:

—Pueden retirarse. Mañana será un nuevo día de clases y deberían descansar.

Obedecieron al instante a la orden y salieron de allí sin poder evitar un gesto de desconcierto en sus rostros. Al quedarse los tres profesores a solas, Minerva miró a Snape con una ceja levantada mientras éste, más pálido que nunca y con total desconcierto, se dirigía hacia el director:

—No puedo creerlo… Jamás me ha salido mal un hechizo…

—Los hechos hablan por sí solos Severus –dijo el director con voz apacible y agregó, mirándolo por encima de sus anteojos con forma de medialuna —¿Sigues pensando que debería expulsar al culpable? Porque lamentaría mucho hacerlo… Eres uno de los mejores profesores de esta escuela –finalizó, intentando esconder una sonrisa burlona.

Snape solo atinó a negar secamente en un susurro y, pidiendo permiso y despidiéndose con un rápido ademán de cabeza, abandonó el despacho con una mezcla de enfado y desconcierto por la situación vivida. Cuando Minerva y Dumbledore quedaron solos, el director se sentó frente a su escritorio y la profesora se acercó a él, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con un gesto de reproche.

—Entiendo que querías darle una lección a Severus pero… ¿Era necesario que lo hicieras hacer el ridículo?

—¡Oh vamos Minerva! Admite que tú también te has divertido –contestó el director, con una sonrisa de niño travieso.

—Bueno… Puede ser… Pero fue peligroso Albus, Severus podría haberse dado cuenta de que tú hiciste que esos frascos chocaran con el caldero… Has tenido suerte –finalizó, girándose para salir.

Dumbledore sonrió aunque muy dentro de sí, no pudo evitar darle la razón a Minerva… Había tenido suerte… Si hubiera tardado quizás un segundo más, no hubiera podido evitar que el verdadero culpable de tirar el caldero de Snape hubiera entrado al aula a lograr su cometido… Después de todo, jamás le había gustado la idea de tener que expulsar a un alumno…

**...**

**Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
